The advantages which optoelectronic light sources can have, for example, in relation to conventional incandescent or also phosphorescent lamps, relating to the energy efficiency and also the durability, are known. One requirement in this regard can be represented by the adaptation of the light distribution generated by the optoelectronic light source, which is typically Lambertian, to a light distribution then desired in the application.